And Sparks Shall Fly
by Darkboy77
Summary: Harry has been staring at a figure in his dreams for quite some time. And then, he finds out it's Hermione. This would be fine if Ron hadn't been wanting to ask Hermione out but didn't- till now. Sparks shall fly, battles ensue, heartbreaks will follow.
1. The Figure

If you've read any of my previous stories, you'll know that I'm a straight up Humor writer. And I do very well in that section, too, grabbing 300+ reviews for my best story. If you haven't read, well... now you know.  
  
This is my first time actually posting something that's not fully humor, (I've written some before, but not posted it) so I'll ask you to be kind and tell me if I'm doing something wrong.  
  
But enough chat! On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of Rowling! I don't own him!  
__________  
  
"This... sure is a nice day."  
  
Those words may have been the understatement of the year.  
  
"Nice" did not, in any sense of the mind, do the day justice. "Nice" could be compared to a mother describing a man who had just saved her baby from drowning as "kind." "Lovely" might have been a better word, but maybe not good enough. "Gorgeous" might have just fit the description.  
  
But, for Harry Potter, despite all of the experience he gained by walking on this Earth for seventeen years (and listening to Hermione talk for six of them), "nice" was all he could come up with.  
  
But the clear blue skies, with a cloud seldom seen passing through, were most definitely more than "nice." And the endless meadow, golden from the sun shining down on it, which Harry was currently resting in, was also more than "nice." And the flowers, thousands of each color of the rainbow, the plush, red roses, the daffodils, the violets, the forget-me-nots, they were more than "nice."  
  
But all of this, inconceivably, was lost on Harry lost on Harry. He didn't know why, but he had a dull suspicion that it had to do with the silhouetted figure of what he thought was a person under a solitary tree in the middle of the meadow. He had been staring at it for the past hour...  
  
"What am I doing!?" shouted Harry, jumping up in an instant, sending a few flowers scattering. He was torturing himself, staring longingly at what was so close, yet so far away, when all he had to do was run over to the figure and just...  
  
And then, Harry stopped.  
  
COULD HE DO THIS?  
  
He had been staring at the figure for so long... it seemed like years... and he still had no idea if the figure knew this side of him- the longing and loving side- existed. Oh, it probably knew that it existed, Harry even was pretty sure that the figure had snuck glances at him once or twice, but... really... he was content just staring, would it be right for him to take this a step further!? Harry started to sweat. He felt his palms get clammy. He felt like he was becoming more in touch with reality every second...  
  
And then he panicked. This was no normal day. He began to sprint towards the figure. He needed to see what it was... the meadow was fading away... and the figure was getting farther away...  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Harry, leaping as far as he could, with his arms stretched out.  
  
And then he landed facedown in a bunch of violets, rather painfully, only a few feet closer to the figure.  
  
"No..." sobbed Harry into the Violets. "No..." it was over... he'd have to long some more...  
  
But then, he felt someone approach him.  
  
Harry looked up, and his heart stopped. It was the figure! The figure! It most definitely was a person... and it was even more beautiful from close up.  
  
And, as the figure beamed down at Harry, and as Harry beamed back, Harry encountered a shocking revelation. So shocking, that, with a jolt, it sent him into full reality, back into his bed.  
  
Harry, now fully awake, sat upright in his bed, breathing hard. Was that really it? Was that what he'd been staring at in his dreams, so longingly, for over a year now?  
  
Was the figure... really one of his best friends... was the figure...  
  
Hermione Granger?  
  
__________  
  
Well, how was that? Good for my first stab at this? This is kind of the prologue; the next chapter will be the start of the story! I'll post it soon, if you want me to! You need to review, and tell me what you think!  
  
Peace out! 


	2. Worries, Worries, Worries

Heh- I'm writing this chapter right after the first one, so I don't know if I have any reviews yet.  
  
Please review, if you haven't. I'm dying to know how I would do in this genre.  
  
__________  
  
Harry didn't know if he would ever want to see Hermione again.  
  
After finding out that it was HER- the figure was her, Hermione Granger, he wasn't sure how he could talk to her with a straight face ever again. Either he would break into an immediate (and profuse) sweat, and have to mumble an excuse to run away and reminisce on how stupidly he handled the situation, or his feelings, not to mention hormones, would take over, and he would ask her out right on the spot.  
  
So Harry just sat in his bed, his glasses off, scared to even go into the common room.  
  
"AARGH!" shouted Harry suddenly, jamming his glasses onto his face. "I'm being... so... STUPID!" he leapt out of his bed, tore open the scarlet curtains, and started fumbling for his clothes. Harry could hardly believe he was scared to talk to Hermione a few seconds ago. They'd been friends for six years... SIX YEARS! Hermione had even kissed him on the cheek once, and Harry hadn't flipped out like this-  
  
Harry stopped suddenly.  
  
"She kissed me... right here..." said Harry quietly, tenderly touching the spot on his cheek where a small kiss had been planted two and a half years ago. With the memory of that small, insignificant kiss in his mind, there was no way he'd be able to face her now...  
  
Harry dived THROUGH the curtains BACK into his bed. He could hardly believe that he was actually going to GO DOWNSTAIRS into the Common Room, where Hermione could meet him at any moment, or even attend classes, where Hermione was sure to show up-  
  
"Nope!" said Harry finally. "I'm going to stay in my bed! NOTHING will get me out of my bed!"  
  
Just then, Ron came running into the Dormitory room, looked around, and finally tore open the curtains to Harry's bed.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT EVEN DRESSED!?" shouted Ron in amazement. "Harry, you COMPLETE AND TOTAL IDIOT, you missed breakfast, and we have POTIONS in ten minutes!" Ron slammed the curtains shut, and started downstairs.  
  
Harry sat straight up. Somehow, the thought of Professor Snape taking about a hundred points from Gryffindor because he was late made him WANT to attend his classes.  
  
Harry leapt out of his bed yet again, tore open his curtains without even stopping to think about the amount of abuse they'd taken, and threw on his clothes and school uniform over his pajamas. He'd be a little bit hot and bulky today, but ANYTHING was fine as long as Gryffindor didn't lose points.  
  
Ron ran back up the stairs to check on Harry.  
  
"Good, you're dressed. Now come on!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Said Harry, grabbing his books.  
  
"Oh, and Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're glasses are on upside-down."  
  
Harry took off his glasses and examined them in disbelief as Ron stifled a giggling fit. "How did they even stay on!?" he wondered aloud in amazement.  
  
__________  
  
The dark, damp hallway leading towards potions never looked as cold and heartless as it did now. And that was scary, as it's pretty hard to get walls to look cold and heartless. But Snape seemed to do a fine job by just having them be his own walls. However, Snape was only half of the reason for the walls' spooky demeanor.  
  
Harry had gotten over most of his frivolous worries about Hermione during the walk to potions, but some were still stuck in the back of his mind. What if their friendship deteriorated because he felt too shy around her? What if he ever got the courage to ask her out, and he was turned down? What if-  
  
"What if she starts fancying Snape?" said Ron. "That'll be something, won't it, mate?"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!! WHAT!? THAT WOULDN'T THAT CAN'T HAPPEN, CAN IT!?" shouted Harry, losing it.  
  
Ron stared at Harry in amazement. "Calm down, Harry, I'm just kidding! But really, can you think of any OTHER reason she'd choose coming to his class on time over the slight possibility of being late by coming with us?"  
  
"Er... no." said Harry shakily. He had lost it; he wasn't supposed to lose it. He could do this... he WOULD NOT go crazy around Hermione. He would act normal. They were friends- good friends. He... would... NOT.  
  
The two rounded the final corner of the dungeons, and entered Snape's classroom just as the bell rang. Harry held his breath, and hoped for the best.  
  
__________  
  
Whee, the end of the second chapter. Review, PLEASE! I hate writing chapters in the blind (without knowing what any reader thinks)! 


	3. Suspicions

An hour has yet to pass since I first posted this story, so I'm writing ANOTHER chapter in the blind. Really, you don't know what torture it is writing your heart out and having no idea how you're doing.  
  
So, if this story has even shown up on the story pages, review.  
  
__________  
  
"You're late." Said Snape menacingly.  
  
"L-LATE!?" gasped Ron and Harry at the same time.  
  
"Yes, late. Thirty points from Gryffindor."  
  
All of the Gryffindors groaned, all of the Slytherins snickered and smirked. Harry hated having double Potions.  
  
"B-but..." stammered Ron, "W-we... came in AT THE BELL!"  
  
"Yes, you did. The LATE bell. So I guess you really are on time... to be late. Potter, Weasley, take your seats. And another ten points for your questioning, Weasley."  
  
Ron, furious, took his seat next to Hermione. Harry, however, who wasn't really all that furious, hesitated.  
  
"Potter?" said Snape firmly. "SIT... DOWN!"  
  
Harry quickly looked around the room for another seat, but the only one available was the one on the other side of Hermione. Harry sighed, snapped his eyes shut, and sat in the chair.  
  
"Hey Harry." Whispered Hermione.  
  
"H-hey." Harry whispered back. Harry's eyes then flicked open. He then realized something. He wasn't dying. He wasn't sweating (very) profusely. Harry beamed. This was Hermione; he could be around her without flipping out! On the outside, that is. On the inside, his stomach was still in small knots.  
  
"Today..." said Snape, walking behind his desk to sit in his chair, "We will be making..." he stopped. "Or attempting to make," added Snape, glancing at Neville, who quaked meekly under his gaze, "a potion... whose purpose is for rejuvenating. Can anyone... anyone at all... tell me what the name of this potion is?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione's hands were the only ones that shot up.  
  
Snape looked at Harry and Ron with a bit of shock in his eyes, which was then lost when he said- "And no, the name is NOT 'Rejuvenating Potion'."  
  
Harry and Ron's arms fell rather quickly, but not surprisingly, Hermione's arm stayed up.  
  
Harry turned to watch Hermione with awe as she started to explain her answer, her hand still held high. He wasn't really listening to her answer, he was looking at her face... it was the face of an angel... with her golden, bushy hair, and her beautiful eyes... his eyes traveled down to her... ahem, curves, and Harry began to sweat again. He hadn't really noticed, but Hermione had developed into more of... a woman than he had ever known before. Harry continued to stare, not aware of his surroundings, letting his mind slip into newer areas, and thinking thoughts that he had seldom thought before...  
  
"POTTER, WEASLEY!" shouted Snape. "If you want to look at Hermione SO MUCH, I suggest you take a PICTURE! No doubt it will last longer."  
  
The whole class erupted into laughter, even Hermione, although not as hard. Harry, however, plunged into embarrassment. He didn't want to know if Snape knew that he was staring... there, and he CERTAINLY didn't want to know if Hermione was. It didn't seem like she knew, as she was laughing, but it was still embarrassing anyway.  
  
So embarrassing, that it took Harry until after Potions was over to notice something.  
  
Snape had said Potter AND Weasley...  
  
What the- was Ron staring at Hermione too!?  
  
"My gosh..." said Harry slowly, "It can't be...?"  
  
As the trio walked to their next class together, Harry stole a glance at Ron. After a few looks at him, and thinking about his suspicion, he dismissed the thought from his mind.  
  
After all, this was Ron, his best friend.  
  
__________  
  
Come on, review! I must know how I'm doing! 


	4. And Sparks Shall Fly

Hey, THANKS for all of your reviews! I love it that you love it! Now to continue!  
  
__________  
  
For the next week, Harry's life fell into sort of a pattern.  
  
Wake up, go to breakfast, admire Hermione, eat half of his breakfast, go to his classes, admire Hermione when he was in his classes, pay attention to his teachers half of the time, go to lunch, admire Hermione, eat half of his lunch, and you get the idea.  
  
In fact, the only thing that seemed to keep Harry from letting his grades slip was, ironically enough, Hermione herself, who was helping not just Harry more than ever, but Ron too.  
  
And that very fact, the fact that Ron's grades also seemed to be in danger of falling, is what kept Harry's suspicions afloat. The suspicions that he was too guilty to admit that he even had.  
  
But Harry couldn't live with guilt on top of love. He needed to either satisfy or release his suspicions, one or the other. So he resolved to ask Ron about it, plain and simple, in a friend-to-friend talk... next weekend.  
  
And that very weekend, as if by some twist of fate, happened to be the day before Valentine's Day.  
  
__________  
  
It was early in the morning. However, Harry and Ron were the only ones up and about in the common room, for some reason.  
  
Harry sighed, and walked over to sit next to Ron. He could do this... he could...  
  
He basically had to, if he even was going to think about asking Hermione out.  
  
"Ron..." said Harry slowly.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?"  
  
"What do you... eh, think of Hermione?"  
  
This question made Ron pause.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean... just that what do you think?"  
  
Ron stared at his feet grimly, not answering. "Oh, no." thought Harry. "Does this mean that he does-?"  
  
"She's smart." Said Ron finally.  
  
"That's it?" asked Harry hopefully.  
  
"Yes-," Harry's heart soared- "I mean no."  
  
"No?" asked Harry, whose heart had come crashing down again.  
  
"No, she's also... well, I'm her friend, but I'll admit she's... kind of pretty..."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Mumbled Harry. Quickly getting off of the couch. He didn't know if that was a definite "Like-like" or "Not like-like" from Ron, but he didn't care. As long as Ron gave him an indefinite answer, he would ask Hermione out, and not worry about Ron. If he really liked her, he could tell it straight to his best friend.  
  
Right?  
  
Pushing back the realization that HE couldn't tell Ron, he wait for Hermione to come down into the common room.  
  
It didn't take long. Harry's stomach and heart did a full back-flip with a somersault and a twist thrown in. He was actually going to do this-  
  
"Hey, Harry, Ron." Mumbled Hermione. "Getting an early start on homework, you two?"  
  
"Er... no." said Harry, his hands trembling. He had to block everything out but Hermione. Everything, everything- he approached Hermione- no he could still sense the people around him- everything- yes, he could only see Hermione, the only real figure contrast against a sea of blur- and then- HE ASKED!  
  
"HermionedoyouwannagotoHogsmeadewithmeforValentine'sday?"  
  
"Oh, no!" thought Harry immediately. He was painfully aware of the sweat on his face, the clammy hands, he hadn't blocked out everything-  
  
And then he saw Hermione's face, an expression was forming- ANGER!? Oh, gosh, was she mad?  
  
"What was that?" asked Hermione in confusion.  
  
Oh, the expression was confusion. Harry slowly repeated.  
  
"Do you w-w-wanna go to Hogsmeade with me vor Falentine's- I mean, for Valentine's Day?" asked Harry nervously.  
  
But he wasn't the only one who said it.  
  
Harry turned, knowing who he was going to see, but it still brought him complete and utter shock to see RON Weasley next to him, just as shocked as him!  
  
"You- you-?" said Harry in total disbelief.  
  
"But- I –you-?" said Ron, also in total disbelief.  
  
They both turned to Hermione, whose response still took priority over the moment, if that was even possible.  
  
"Well..." said Hermione, who brought her head down, "I'm already taken." She was whispering now. "By Neville... Longbottom."  
  
She rushed out of the Common Room, to leave Harry and Ron alone.  
  
To leave sparks to fly.  
  
__________  
  
Come on, if you review, there's a possibility the next chapter may be posted TODAY! (Maybe at night, but today!) 


	5. Losing Control

Wow. I got 14 reviews for the last chapter; I have 18 so far, all positive. I'm glad you like this story!  
  
Well, who could blame you!? Let's recap so far:  
  
Harry loves his best friend Hermione, and so does his other best friend Ron, yet Hermione (seemingly) is attracted to Neville, or Neville is attracted to her.  
  
Sounds like a soap opera, but in reality, it's much less melodramatic.  
  
__________  
  
Harry and Ron both watched Hermione go out in shock. Harry was feeling so many mixed emotions right now- sorrow, disappointment, rage, and confusion. He suspected that Ron was feeling the same.  
  
And right now, for Ron, rage was surfacing.  
  
"You b*tch." He said immediately. "You son of a b*tch, I can't believe... how... you are... A FILTHY, STINKING, BLOODY LITTLE-!"  
  
He towered over Harry, staring him down. Harry was painfully aware that he was much shorter than Ron right about now.  
  
"Ron, why are you getting so angry-?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU!!!" screamed Ron. "I TOLD YOU THAT I THOUGHT SHE WAS PRETTY, AND YOU GO AND ASK HER OUT AT THE SAME TIME AS ME!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE SON OF A B*TCH! YOU-!"  
  
"WELL," said Harry, getting angry himself, "IT WOULD HELP IF YOU DIDN'T JUST TELL ME VAGUE PHRASES AND- AND- AND EXPECT ME TO FIGURE OUT YOUR FEELINGS- I- I'M NOT SOME PSYCHIATRIST! I CAN'T-!"  
  
"You had NO RIGHT cutting in on MY crush!" said Ron fiercely, walking Harry into a corner, spit flying from his mouth with every word he emphasized.  
  
"Y- you're...?"  
  
"Yeah, MY CRUSH!" shouted Ron. "REAL friends don't do that! I can't believe you'd be such a GIT, Harry."  
  
This got Harry mad.  
  
"SHE WASN'T YOU'RE CRUSH IN THE FIRST PLACE!" bellowed Harry so loud that it surprised him. "AND, if she WAS, please, FORGIVE ME FOR NOT freakin' READING YOUR MIND and figuring his out!"  
  
Ron just gaped, and Harry knew that he was fishing for a response.  
  
"Well..." he finally got out, "Why are you getting mad at me? I didn't know... that you had a crush on her either..."  
  
"Well," said Harry, his rage still boiling, "She's going out with NEVILLE, now, isn't she!? NEVILLE! That git NEVILLE! I HATE HIM!" Harry was now breathing hard.  
  
"So... we're really not mad at each other, are we?" volunteered Ron hopefully.  
  
"I guess not..." said Harry slowly, not entirely sure he believed himself.  
  
"Yeah." Said Ron happily. "I can go on liking Hermione-,"  
  
"And what am I supposed to do, JUST WATCH!?" shouted Harry, his rage going up again.  
  
"No... well..."  
  
"WELL WHAT!?" shouted Harry.  
  
"Well..." said Ron meekly, "I've liked her for years... it's only fair, I guess..."  
  
This was too much for Harry. He was going to show this... insensitive little b*tch that he wasn't going to take away HIS Hermione, whom he had been staring at in his dreams so longingly, Ron didn't know... COULDN'T know love as deep and intense as Harry's...  
  
Harry drew his wand, and pointed it straight between Ron's eyes.  
  
"No..." breathed Ron, staying completely still. His wand was back in his drawer in the Dormitory, he was defenseless.  
  
"Yes!" growled Harry, his rage beyond belief. "You'd... better not make a MOVE towards Hermione, or... or..."  
  
"So WHAT if I do!?" shouted Ron. "I can't expect anything, since she's going out with Neville tomorrow, ISN'T SHE!?"  
  
"I... DON'T... CARE!!! I DON'T CAAAAAARE!!!!!" screamed Harry, totally losing it. Suddenly, his wand came to life, without him controlling it. A huge blast accompanied with a deafening BANG erupted from his wand, and Harry was nearly knocked backwards by the force. After regaining his senses, he realized what he had just done.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, worry radiating from every line on his face. Ron seemed to have frozen in fear; he was barely moving at all.  
  
Still, he seemed fine...  
  
And then Harry saw the wall ten feet behind Ron.  
  
And gasped.  
  
It had a hole in it, three inches deep, and two feet in diameter. Ash and wallpaper were scattered on the floor beneath it. Harry nearly fainted. "That could have been Ron..." he said quietly. Thank goodness he had missed.  
  
But... he shouldn't have lost control like that... on that scale... enough to hurt someone. He really didn't know that he had felt so deeply for Hermione... until now...  
  
"Harry..." was all Ron could get out. He then ran away through the portrait hole.  
  
Harry just stood at the edge of the common room, his wand hanging loosely in his hand, his mind blank. A few people came downstairs, looked at Harry, noticed the hole in the wall, and raced back upstairs.  
  
__________  
  
Told ya' it'd be posted today, even if in the night! Next chapter: Valentine's Day! And what will happen on Neville and Hermione's date? And how will Harry and Ron cope with all that has happened?  
  
Review! Find out! 


	6. Taken Advantage Of

Another chapter right after the last. Yay.  
  
This basically means that I've given you no chance to review, and you'll find out what happens next without reviewing anyway.  
  
So... to combat this... review the last chapter if you haven't. Now. Please?  
  
Oh, darn.  
__________  
  
Harry sat alone in the common room, despite the fact that it was Valentine's Day, and everyone, with a date or without, was in Hogsmeade.  
  
He hadn't talked to, sat next to, or even looked at Ron during the whole day. And he knew Ron wasn't doing the same. He didn't blame him at all. Harry didn't think he'd even talk to himself if he ever nearly seriously hurt himself like that.  
  
Hermione obviously knew that they weren't talking, but she only guessed the reason half-right. She thought it was only because of the asking out controversy, but she didn't know about Harry's losing control experience. Harry had fixed up the wall after he had come to his senses (it took all of his seventh-year magic experience to do it.)  
  
So, Harry, all alone, had all of this to think about.  
  
He looked at his watch. It was 3:30. Still a few hours before even the earliest would be back.  
  
So it wasn't a surprise at all that Harry was thoroughly shocked when Hermione came bursting in through the portrait hole, absolutely bawling.  
  
"H-Hermione!?" said Harry in shock, standing up right away. Hermione was out of breath, crying harder than she ever had in her life, and she was against sealed the portrait hole, pounding her fists against it, as if to seal it even more.  
  
Hermione seemed to not have heard her at first, and kept on crying. But Harry, very reluctantly (and nervously, of course), put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione whipped around to see Harry staring at her with concern in his eyes. His look alone seemed to comfort her, and she threw her head into his chest.  
  
"Hey- it... er... it'll be okay?" said Harry, confused.  
  
"Oh..." sobbed Hermione, still crying, "No it won't... it... IT WON'T... it won't... it never will, never, NEVER! Oh, Harry! Harry, Harry, Harry..."  
  
She was sobbing harder than before, her head pressed hard against Harry's chest. However, that wasn't the only part of her that was pressed against his body, and this other part of her made Harry feel extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Er... wabba..." was all Harry could get out, sweating profusely. He knew he should be worried about Hermione, not... well... HERMIONE, but he couldn't help it at the moment. So he sat back down in the chair, with much of Hermione still firmly pressed against him.  
  
"Oh... oh..." Hermione sobbed. Harry finally regained his composure, and asked,  
  
"So... er... what's wrong...? Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry, tears shining in her eyes. "Harry..." she said, her voice cracking. "He was so innocent... I took pity on him... and he used that to his advantage... HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! Me! I took pity on him, and he takes advantage of ME!"  
  
"Who? You don't mean- no way-?"  
  
"NEVILLE!" Hermione screamed out. "NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM ATTEMPTED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!"  
  
And that's when Harry noticed that Hermione's short-sleeved shirt was only fully on one arm, her right one, the other side hung loosely off of the side of her body, with the sleeve hanging free, and Harry could clearly see the part of her bra that covered her left breast.  
  
This was too much, and, with a stiff "Ohmyo," he lost his composure, and fell off of the chair sideways.  
  
"Ow!" grunted Harry, rubbing his head. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Harry... you know how to cheer me up. You always did..."  
  
"I did?" said Harry in amazement. "Oh, I mean... yeah, I guess I did."  
  
Hermione giggled again.  
  
"See, there you go again. Harry... you are... great."  
  
Harry didn't say anything this time, but he went along with it. Obviously, it was working.  
  
"But... I still can't believe..."  
  
"Hermione," said Harry seriously, "Just what happened?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Harry, you are one true and great friend. I can tell you this... I hope..."  
  
Harry nodded. "You can."  
  
Hermione nodded too. She took a deep breath, and began.  
  
__________  
  
It was a rather warm Valentine's Day. Hermione didn't even need to wear a sweater, or even a long-sleeved shirt. And she was going to Hogsmeade with Neville.  
  
She, to be truly honest, didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with Neville. He was kind of a geek.  
  
Don't say that! Said a very firm voice in the back of her head. That would be so mean and insensitive... and wasn't Hermione Granger always a spokesperson for kindness and sensitivity?  
  
Yes, Hermione thought, that would be mean to think that. Neville was certainly NOT a geek. In fact, she, who was averaging "outstanding" in all of her classes, would have to be called a geek before Neville.  
  
But still...  
  
She didn't really love Neville. Yes, she thought he was very nice and sometimes, rarely, but sometimes charming, but still, not someone she'd be truly interested in. She hadn't even asked Neville to go, Neville had asked her. And she couldn't really refuse, could she? No, that voice in her head wouldn't let her.  
  
But things could still change today, Hermione thought. Things could change... people could have secret sides that no one ever knew about... maybe, on that date with Neville, maybe her view of Neville might shift, or even be changed forever.  
  
She had no idea of just how right she was going to be.  
  
__________  
  
Ooh, cliffhanger! Not really, as you know what happened between Hermione and Neville, but next chapter, which starts out in Hermione's point of view, you'll know EXACTLY what happened... in detail!  
  
But next chapter can never happen... if you don't review! Actually, I'll probably post it anyway... and on time, too... but reviews egg me along! Wink! Wink! 


	7. True Colors

Thanks for all of your reviews! I can't believe you people would find the time to review AT NIGHT! I love it!  
  
Of course, you may have been in a different time zone, but... hey.  
  
__________  
  
"H-hey, Hermione." Said a very nervous Neville.  
  
Hermione sighed. This was it, she thought. This was it.  
  
Taking Neville's hand, she walked down the streets of Hogsmeade with him, catching more than a few glances along the way. Ron (or Harry) was nowhere to be seen, though. Hermione wondered why. But she pushed that to the back of her mind, and tried to enjoy her date with Neville.  
  
And it wasn't hard. Hermione had a wonderful time, checking out all of the stores, talking to Neville and even wiping butterbeer off of Neville's nose at the three broomsticks.  
  
"Oh... my!" she said in shock, after realizing what she had done. "Neville... I'm so sorry... it's just that, I'm so used to doing it for my baby sister, and-"  
  
"You have a baby sister?" asked Neville with interest.  
  
"Well... yes, I do! She was born on Christmas in my sixth year. My parents called her an "angel baby." And she is, she's so cute and..."  
  
"Like you..." said Neville dreamily.  
  
"Oh, why... thanks, Neville."  
  
Neville seemed to realize what he'd done.  
  
"Sorry..." he said, growing more scarlet than he ever had.  
  
"Don't be." Said Hermione suddenly. Neville looked up hopefully, and Hermione beamed at him. This was a great Valentine's Day. Maybe... if people got around to accepting it, a relationship with Neville could work out...  
  
Speak of the devil, Malfoy, in a grand swagger, strode on in through the shop entrance. He took one look at Hermione and Malfoy gazing at each other, and then- this was unexpected- he laughed out loud. He just LAUGHED out loud.  
  
Hermione was immediately up. "Malfoy!" she said firmly. "Some people are trying to enjoy their stay here! Would you kindly just stop laughing... oh, what the heck, LEAVE! No one wants you!"  
  
"This is sure interesting!" he said, stopping his laugh. "The Head Girl... is going out with the WORST STUDENT to ever come into Hogwarts!"  
  
"I have absolutely no intention to go out with YOU, Malfoy."  
  
This made Malfoy stop.  
  
"Mudblood." He hissed under his teeth. "Filthy, stinking Mudblood. When the Dark Lord comes back here... with his Death Eaters..."  
  
"Oh, but I have the impression that Voldemort is currently on the run somewhere near Antarctica, and the Death Eaters are all in Azkaban."  
  
Malfoy smirked. And then he left.  
  
"That... little..." mumbled Hermione, trying to regain her composure. She had a date right now!  
  
She then lost herself in many more fun activities with Neville.  
  
__________  
  
It was about 3:09. The Hogwarts crowds had now satisfied their food and drink needs, and were now at the joke shops and such.  
  
Hermione and Neville were at a café table unusually set up in an alleyway. They had been talking, but now, they were just gazing at each other and enjoying each other's presence.  
  
"Hermione..." said Neville finally, "You know, you were the only one I felt comfortable asking out?"  
  
"Oh?" said Hermione surprised. But then again, she really shouldn't be...  
  
"Because... you are..." Neville broke off his sentence, and leaned over the café table towards Hermione. "Are... so..."  
  
Hermione leaned in slightly. Were they going to kiss? She didn't know if she was ready... but it was too late now... they were closer... closer...  
  
Neville angled his head slightly, and Hermione almost drew back. She had thought this was just going to be a sweet kiss, but Neville looked serious. Hermione had no idea how he even knew how to kiss seriously, and she knew that SHE didn't know. But before she could decide weather to go with it or not, she was pulled in.  
  
Literally, pulled in. Neville seized Hermione in his arms, and pulled her so hard that her waist went onto the café table. And then, she was hit with the deepest and post passionate kiss she had ever known.  
  
And she didn't like it one bit.  
  
"GMMPH... OOOOOOMMMPPFFFF!" she screamed, or attempted to, while Neville's mouth was locked around hers. Neville just pulled her in harder, and the small café table was knocked to the side. Hermione lost her footing, and fell. Her mouth broke from Neville's, with saliva spraying. She tried to get up, but Neville held her down.  
  
"HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPMMMPPPPHHHH!" she screamed, but Neville had put his mouth over hers again. This wasn't kissing! Thought Hermione as she desperately fought. This was... was...  
  
But before she could finish thinking, Neville broke the kiss, and looked to the heavens, as if to thank them for his opportunity to kiss Hermione. This just made Hermione so mad that she started to cry. He hadn't kissed her! He had taken advantage of her! Taken advantage of her and ENJOYED it! Hermione began to cry some more.  
  
"Quiet!" hissed Neville. "Hermione, I'm asking you this favor-"  
  
"SHUT UP! I WON'T-!"  
  
"No, but-!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hermione started to run.  
  
Neville grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Hermione... I ... I..."  
  
"What!?" shouted Hermione, wanting to hear the favor just so she could say no.  
  
Neville looked into Hermione's eyes, and, for one second, Hermione made the mistake of almost forgiving him. He was lost, he probably had been dreaming of kissing someone for years, yet he never had the chance... he probably got so desperate, that...  
  
And right when Hermione was about to forgive him, Neville grabbed her, and threw her to the floor. Hermione wasn't really hurt, it was a soft throw, but she was worried.  
  
"NOW!" shouted Neville. He put both of his hands on Hermione's shirt...  
  
"No..." gasped Hermione, "Not there, not my shirt..."  
  
Neville attempted to force Hermione's shirt over her head, but Hermione was way too mad to let him completely succeed. And she, under no circumstances at all, wanted Neville to see anything at all!  
  
But Neville, driven by years of suppressed hormones, was able to get Hermione's left arm out of her sleeve.  
  
The whole left side of Hermione's shirt fell down and towards the center of her body, and then, Hermione realized that her bra was exposed.  
  
She, while in total and complete horror, looked up at Neville, and the look on his face pushed her over the edge.  
  
He, in some way, seemed to be hypnotized at the sight of Hermione's bra. That... PERVERT!  
  
Hermione leapt up harder than she ever knew she could, sending Neville sprawling. But that wasn't all she was going to do, walking over to the sprawled Neville, and with tears of hatred and rage coming down fast, she socked him over and over, as hard as she could, making such a good job of it that she knew Madame Pomfrey was going to have a job fixing him up to even half of his original shape.  
  
And then, she ran. She ran, tears flying backwards in her wake.  
  
__________  
  
That was some stuff! Review! 


	8. Asking Out

I just realized how hard it is to keep your story on the first page on the Romance section.  
  
In the humor section, my story was like, ALWAYS on the first page... and almost NEVER less than fifteenth!  
  
Here, I'm struggling to keep it on the second! I guess I'll have to update faster.  
  
__________  
  
"So, that's it, huh?" said Harry quietly. He was shocked. Fully shocked. At the fact that Neville... Neville Longbottom, THE Neville could do this... to Hermione. And that's when Harry realized that his hate for Neville had tripled.  
  
"I'M GONNA GET THAT-!" screamed Harry, jumping up.  
  
"NO!" shouted Hermione. "NO, HARRY, HE'D JUST TRY IT AGAIN TO GET YOU BACK!"  
  
Harry stopped, but not just because of Hermione's protest. At the state that he was in, he'd lose control worse than before... and what would he be then?  
  
"Okay..." sighed Harry. "But... man, Hermione, we should go to Dumbledore or something..."  
  
"No." said Hermione suddenly. "NO!" she shouted. She stood up. Harry was surprised by this sudden change from anger to firmness.  
  
"NO!" screamed Hermione. "I will NOT let Neville do this to me! I'm strong... I CAN GET THROUGH THIS!"  
  
"Wow, Hermione!" said Harry in awe. "You're... strong!"  
  
Then, Hermione collapsed into Harry's arms, sobbing again.  
  
"Harry... you're the one person who's shown this much... care and compassion for me here at Hogwarts... that's what I really like about you..."  
  
She gave him a hug. A tight, loving hug. Harry sighed. This was heaven...  
  
Harry stroked Hermione's hair softly and tenderly. He could hardly believe he was able to do it without pulling it and making her scream, but he managed. They both just sat in the armchair, close to each other.  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione after a little bit.  
  
"Yes?" responded Harry.  
  
"People's views of other people can change drastically, right?"  
  
"Well... yeah." Said Harry, kind of confused. Where was she going? Harry hoped it was someplace good.  
  
"Well, Harry, for me, that's happened two times today."  
  
"Two-?"  
  
"Yes." Said Hermione, looking up into Harry's eyes, beaming at him. "Two."  
  
As if automatic, they both moved their heads in close to each other. Harry brushed back a stray strand of hair from Hermione's eyes. They leaned in closer... closer... closer...  
  
And bumped their foreheads on each other.  
  
"Ow!" grunted Harry and Hermione. They looked at each other for a split second, and then laughed. But they soon quieted, and went for it again. This time, there was no bumping.  
  
Harry locked his lips with Hermione, and all else was lost on him.  
  
__________  
  
Ron hadn't gone anywhere for the whole day. He didn't suspect anyone even knew that he hadn't gotten out of bed in the morning. But now, it was 3:40, and he didn't intend to stay in bed for the rest of the day.  
  
Getting up slowly, and putting on some clothes, he crept downstairs to go mope around in the Common Room.  
  
That's when he stopped dead at a sight too horrible to be real.  
  
__________  
  
"That was... amazing." Said Hermione in awe. "Harry... you're amazing."  
  
"So I've heard." Said Harry, chuckling.  
  
"So amazing... that I forgot... for a brief, great moment... that I was... well... just about raped or something by Neville..."  
  
"I still can't believe that Neville did that. NEVILLE."  
  
"Yeah..." said Hermione quietly. "Neither can I..."  
  
They both sat in silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Hermione...?" said Harry suddenly. "I know this is kind of late to be asking... but... maybe... can we go... you know, out... on a stroll around the lake... next... er, weekend?"  
  
"Harry, is that an invitation to a DATE!?"  
  
"Well... yeah..." said Harry, growing red.  
  
"WHAT!?" Hermione shouted. "Just because we share a kiss doesn't mean that we HAVE TO go on a date or have a relationship!"  
  
"No, no, I just... sorry... I..." stammered Harry, growing scarlet.  
  
Then, Hermione laughed. Loud. "Harry, you are such an IDIOT! Of course, Harry, of course I'll go out with you."  
  
Harry got excited. "So... that's a YES, then!?"  
  
Hermione laughed again. "Yes."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione were so ecstatic that they didn't notice the sole other person in the room, or the fact that he was nearly in tears. But they didn't get much of a chance, as he ran upstairs before they could turn his way.  
  
__________  
  
Review! 


	9. Quidditch is Fun Unless You're Done

Just writing this one after the last one. Given you no chance to review.  
  
Maybe I should be cheap like other writers and NOT post chapters until I get reviews...  
  
Just kidding.  
__________  
  
Harry was living in a dream world during the next week. "She said yes, she said yes..." was all he could think of.  
  
"HARRY! PAY ATTENTION!" screamed Ginny.  
  
Harry snapped to attention. He was in the Gryffindor Quidditch team's locker room. He remembered- they were having their match against Ravenclaw today. He had no idea how he was going to catch the snitch with the fact that HE WAS GOING TO GO OUT WITH HERMIONE tomorrow in the back of his mind. Good thing Ginny, who was the new captain and a chaser, was there to keep him on track.  
  
__________  
  
Hermione looked for a good seat to cheer on her new boyfriend, Harry. She spotted one next to Ron.  
  
Ron, Hermione thought suddenly. He asked her out along with Harry, didn't he? It didn't matter; Ron didn't seem to be taking it hard at all. So, against her better judgment, she decided to sit next to Ron.  
  
__________  
  
"AAAAANNNDDD THEY'RE OFF!" screamed the new regular commentator, a Gryffindor named Tyrone. "Potter, as seeker, rises above the general crowd, most likely in hot pursuit of the snitch already..."  
  
"The snitch!?" said Harry suddenly. "OH, YEAH!" he hadn't even remembered what he was supposed to do; he was just acting by instinct. That date was really on his mind...  
  
Harry squinted across the huge pitch, searching for the impossibly small object. He felt the Ravenclaw seeker breathing down his neck, and accelerated a bit to get her off of him.  
  
"And it's rookie Sean Harris with the Quaffle for Gryffindor!" shouted Tyrone. "Fakes past one seeker- two! Oh no, the third one collides- no foul, surprisingly, but, YES, Sean regains the Quaffle! A very unskilled tackle by Ravenclaw for sure-,"  
  
"JORDAN, oh, I mean, TYRONE!" shrieked Professor McGonagall. "Please try to comment a bit more unbiased!"  
  
"Fine, professor." Sighed Tyrone.  
  
Sean took the Quaffle closer and closer to the goals, and the Ravenclaw Keeper finally decided to come out to meet him. Big mistake. Sean bolted the Quaffle right past him.  
  
"GOOOOOOOAAAALLLL!!!" screamed Tyrone. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"  
  
Sean grinned, and punched the air happily.  
  
__________  
  
Harry sighed. Ten minutes of searching, and still no snitch. Gryffindor was leading 100-10, so Harry began to let his mind drift...  
  
"I wonder what she'll wear..." wondered Harry.  
  
Just then, a Bludger nicked him in the head.  
  
"OW!" shouted Harry. "Ow... ouch... oh..." he carefully took one hand off of his broom to feel the lump on his head. It wasn't bleeding...  
  
And then, a SECOND Bludger hit him in the stomach.  
  
That was it for Harry, who was dazed and off-balance. He fell off of his broom, from a full thirty-five feet up.  
  
The crowd screamed, but all Harry could think of was "I'll never see Hermione again..."  
  
But then, only ten feet from the ground, he was caught by the beaters, Yvonne Rex and Gerald Jason.  
  
"T-thanks... guys..." said Harry as the crowd let out a relieved gasp. Harry caught his broom as it slowly descended towards the ground, and mounted it.  
  
"Sorry for letting those get by, Harry." Said Yvonne briskly.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Sean. "Just go back to catching the snitch!"  
  
Harry gave them a salute, and flew back into the fray. He really needed to pay attention.  
  
__________  
  
"Go, Harry!" screamed the Gryffindor crowd, along with Tyrone, much to the displeasure of Professor McGonagall. Harry was in hot pursuit of the snitch. The other seeker was coming up to it on the other side, not as fast, but closer.  
  
Harry flattened himself, flying at breakneck speed. He had never traveled this fast since his third year... and it was going to take something not to collide with the other seeker...  
  
But Harry, being an expert seeker, shot right at the snitch, not wavering a bit. The whole crowd gasped- there was no way he'd come out of this alive!  
  
It was make it or break it now. Harry, at the exactly right moment, reached out his hand while making as hard a left as he could with his momentum going forward. He JUST managed to get his fingers on the snitch, and miss the other seeker by inches!  
  
Still shooting forward, Harry got a full grip on the snitch. He had caught it! The game was won!  
  
The whole crowd erupted into cheers, and Harry circled the pitch in a lap of honor, holding the snitch up in triumph.  
  
__________  
  
This is great, thought Harry. He had caught the Snitch in probably the post exciting catch ever, Gryffindor was now IN THE LEAD in house points, and... of course... he had a date with Hermione tomorrow!  
  
Speaking of Hermione...  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted, calling to her in the distance. "HERMIONE! Come here, don't you want to celebrate?" but Hermione wasn't coming, she seemed not to hear him.  
  
Confused, Harry ran up to her. "Hermione, come on, we have a date tomorrow, we won, let's celebrate!"  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and looked into his face. She was... crying!?  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry suddenly. Why would she to cry? What reason in the world could there be?  
  
"Harry..." said Hermione, choking back sobs, "I... I'm sorry... but I can't... go out with you.... T-tomorrow."  
  
Harry's heart fell. "W-why? Maybe another day?"  
  
"NO!" screamed Hermione all of a sudden, causing a few people to turn and look at her. "No... Harry..." Hermione sniffed. "I'm sorry... but... we're not working... we CAN'T work out together..."  
  
"WH-what do you mean?" asked Harry, his lip quivering.  
  
"I mean... Harry..." said Hermione, regaining her composure, "We're done."  
  
Done before they started.  
  
__________  
  
Yes, a cliffhanger. I know you might hate me for ending there, but don't worry, you'll find out what happens soon enough if you review. 


	10. I Don't Love You

Hey, almost 40 reviews! Thanks for reviewing, y'all.  
  
__________  
  
It was raining outside.  
  
It was such a severe contrast to the other day, where it was sunny and bright. And so was Harry's soul. But today, it was raining outside, and, for Harry in some sense, raining inside.  
  
"Well, at least the weather stays consistent with me." Said Harry sadly.  
  
He tried to let his thoughts drift to the game he won yesterday. He was kind of glad that Ron wasn't on the team anymore; or, at least, glad since a week and a day ago. Their new keeper, Dennis, was surprisingly good for being so small. He wondered what it'd be like for Ron to watch from the sidelines.  
  
"Yeah." Wondered Harry aloud. "Who would he sit with...? Probably Hermione..." and then, the gong went off in his brain.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" said Harry suddenly. He stopped his moping around the Hogwarts halls, and ran out to the grounds. He was SURE that he'd find the answer...  
  
And the answer would be... thought Harry and he took the pathway to the lake...  
  
Hermione off in the distance... walking... alone!?  
  
This wasn't right. He was SURE that he was right. .. But... apparently... Hermione was walking in their former date spot... alone, without a new date!  
  
"HERMIONE!" screamed Harry.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"Why did you BREAK UP WITH ME!?"  
  
Hermione's face contorted, and she yelled back, "FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, HARRY, WE WOULDN'T HAVE WORKED OUT! AND DON'T GO TELLING ME WE WOULD!" added Hermione, seeing Harry about to shout just that. "I THINK WE WON'T, AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"  
  
"But..." said Harry, walking closer... "You don't have someone else?"  
  
Hermione began to cry. "NO!" she shouted through her tears. "NOW GET LOST!"  
  
These words pierced Harry's heart, and echoed through his brain. Get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost... get lost...  
  
Harry got lost. But he'd never lose the feeling that those words just gave him.  
  
__________  
  
Why? Was all Harry could think of as he paced the halls again. Why? Why? Why? But no one would give him the answer.  
  
__________  
  
Hermione sighed. She wished she didn't have to hurt Harry so, but she had no choice. She looked at the giant Hogwarts clock. 12:05. it was time to go.  
  
Walking into the entrance hall, she saw Neville, who had been hurt so bad that he actually needed to be bandaged up. Hermione felt a sudden pride at that sight. Brushing past him, she remembered what she had to do, and lost all good feelings she had. Looking around to see if no one was there, she stepped into the Head boy/girl's office.  
  
__________  
  
Harry, after moping around for a bit, decoded that he needed to go to the bathroom. But, in his moping state, he didn't notice that he wasn't even on the right floor. He just went down into the third door from the right on his side of the hallway. And it happened to be... you guessed it right.  
  
The head boy/girl's office.  
  
"HARRY!?" shouted two voices at his entrance, obviously thinking they had some privacy.  
  
Harry's heart stopped- these two had been making out- there was no denying it. And one was the one who he loved.  
  
"HERMIONE!?" shouted Harry in total disbelief and sadness. But then he noticed the person she was with. And the disbelief and sadness were replaced by another feeling. Anger.  
  
"RRRRRRRROOOOOONNNNNN!!!" screamed Harry, lunging at him.  
  
Ron smirked. "Ah, ah, ah, Harry. You can't attack me for kissing the girl THAT DUMPED YOU!"  
  
"No way... YOU FORCED HER TO!" screamed Harry.  
  
Ron nodded to Hermione. "Tell him, Herm."  
  
Hermione shuddered, and turned to Harry. "Harry..." she said in a small voice. "I... don't... love... you..." she then broke into tears, and fell into the waiting arms of Ron. "I LOVE HIM!" she sobbed, even harder now.  
  
"That's right!" said Ron happily. "Now on your way! This is a very private moment!"  
  
Harry just became numb. He had lost all feeling in his body. The "I don't love you" had went through his heart.  
  
And into his soul.  
  
__________  
  
No, that is not the end. I know better than to even THINK of ending there, or I'd get about a million death threats. If you want to find out what happens... guess what, review! Even though the next chapter will come up anyway. 


	11. Clear Skies

Yep, I told you, the next chapter's up anyway.  
  
This chapter contains... violence! Not for the weak of heart.  
__________  
  
"Wait." Came Hermione's voice. The only thing that could puncture the numbness that was around Harry's entire body.  
  
Harry turned around, not knowing what he was expecting.  
  
Ron was looking at Hermione in horror. "No... remember, no, YOU CAN'T..."  
  
That's when Hermione smiled. "Ron, I just realized something. YOU'RE A COWARD. To threaten me when Harry wasn't even able to see... that's so cowardly! And now, when I look into your eyes, all I see is fear." Hermione laughed. "You can't do anything to me."  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Harry, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Harry," started Hermione, but Ron clasped her mouth.  
  
"NO!" screamed Ron, holding the struggling Hermione. "NO, DON'T TELL!"  
  
That was it for Harry. The icy numbness shell broke, not just broke, but shattered, sending pieces flying as Harry, a new, raging Harry, shot up out of its depths.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at Ron.  
  
"Let... her... go." Said Harry, more serious than he ever was.  
  
Ron, apparently having déjà vu, let go of Hermione and pushed her to Harry. Hermione fell into one of Harry's arms, the other having his wand pointed at Ron.  
  
Ron put his hands up. "Sorry... I... I didn't do anything..."  
  
"HE'S LYING!" shouted Hermione suddenly. "Harry..." Ron was on the floor now, covering his face, "Harry... Ron threatened to RAPE me, just like Neville tried to!"  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted Harry. "How did he learn?"  
  
"He..." said Hermione slowly, "He saw us kissing... and heard us talk... and... Harry, at the Quidditch match... he whispered it into my ear... and what he'd do if I didn't break up with you... oh, Harry, I was so afraid... and then, when I got here... he just told me, one kiss and then I could leave... and if I didn't... he'd make me do many more..."  
  
Ron was trying to look as small as possible.  
  
Harry just stared at him, stared at his wand, and back at Ron. Then he smiled. But not a smile-smile. It was an evil smile. Hermione looked at Harry in horror. She had just gazed upon the face not of Harry... but a monster!  
  
"Hold this." He said to Hermione, giving her his wand. Hermione took it, silently pleading for Harry to stop.  
  
And then Harry was on top of Ron like white on rice, to use an appropriate simile.  
  
THWACK! He gave Ron a crushing punch to the jaw, so hard, that one of his teeth flew out. The tooth shot onto the wall, leaving a thin, almost invisible one-inch trail of blood behind.  
  
Ron, now in pain, stood up and tried to fight back. But Harry was too raged to let him. Blocking Ron's weak punch, he gave him a knee to the abdomen.  
  
"Oh..." said Ron, gasping for air.  
  
Then, while Ron was breathless and defenseless, Harry smashed the back of Ron's head with his elbow. Ron hit the ground hard. He tried to get up, but then he realized his mouth, nose, and back of the head were all bleeding.  
  
"Oh... my... HARRY!" shouted Hermione, but Harry wasn't listening.  
  
"Please... stop..." grumbled Ron as he was picked up by the hair and set against the wall by Harry.  
  
Harry looked into Ron's eyes, blinded by rage. "Nope."  
  
SLAM! He smashed in one of Ron's kneecaps with his own knee.  
  
"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" screamed Ron, trying to fall. But he was still held by his hair by Harry. "MY KNEE, OHMYGOSH MY BLOODY KNEE!"  
  
Ron was still screaming when Harry took that knee, and rained punch after punch on it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Ron during the whole entire barrage. Hermione was screaming herself, but in fear.  
  
Harry let Ron fall onto the ground, and began stomping on that knee with his feet.  
  
Finally, when Harry was done, blood was seeping through Ron's jeans, and a part of the bone was protruding from his kneecap skin. Ron was in agony.  
  
"Now... THE OTHER ONE!" screamed Harry in rage.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" came the scream.  
  
The scream of Hermione.  
  
Harry turned in surprise.  
  
"HARRY... HE DESERVED WHAT YOU GAVE HIM... BUT LOOK AT HIM!"  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry disgustedly. "Not hurt enough."  
  
That was it for Hermione. She needed to get through the monster that stood in front of her- and find the human!  
  
"Harry..." said Hermione, choosing her words carefully, "If you love me... stop."  
  
Harry's fist froze in midair. All was silent, save the moans of Ron at regular intervals.  
  
Finally, Harry got up.  
  
"Hermione..." said Harry, sighing, "Only you. Only you."  
  
Hermione beamed. "And only you I'd kiss... and mean it."  
  
And they shared their first truly passionate kiss right there, in the Head boy/girl office, with a beat-up Ron behind them, on a rainy day.  
  
With Hermione and Harry wet from the rain.  
  
__________  
  
Aww... how nice... that's not the end. Next chapter... things get more interesting! 


	12. Aftermath

Huh!? I got no reviews for my last two chapters? I'm guessing they uploaded slower than I thought.  
  
Oh well. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
__________  
  
As always with news around Hogwarts, news of Harry and Hermione's new relationship spread like wildfire. Harry could feel eyes beating down upon him as he walked down the corridors to his classes; some envious, some mocking.  
  
However, Harry, as well as Hermione, managed to learn to ignore them. He loved Hermione, and there was nothing that could change that.  
  
Nothing...  
  
__________  
  
Ron had just been released from the Hospital wing, and he was mad. However, he was smart enough to know that he had lost. He had lost Hermione and Harry as friends, and Hermione as a potential girlfriend.  
  
But he could go on like this... he just had to get new friends...  
  
__________  
  
"Today class," said Professor Flitwick, "We will be attempting to master... MISTER POTTER, MISS GRANGER, ARE YOU DONE?"  
  
Hermione and Harry sat straight up, caught in the act of passing notes to each other.  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm surprised at you!" said Flitwick in amazement.  
  
"Sorry, Professor!" said Hermione embarrassedly.  
  
"Yes. Well, why don't you two lovebirds let it happen somewhere else?"  
  
At this, Harry and Hermione covered their faces in embarrassment, and the whole class roared with laughter.  
  
Except for Ron.  
  
Ron, despite seeing the total embarrassment those two were in, still would have given anything to be in their position. ANYTHING...  
  
No, he couldn't dwell on this. He had to push them to the back of his mind.  
  
__________  
  
Ron and Harry were walking down from Divination, but not together, of course.  
  
As Harry came to a crossroads in the corridors, he did not proceed to the left, as was the way to lunch in the Great Hall. Instead, he stayed in the middle of the crossroads, and craned his neck to as if to look above the sea of heads to pick out a single one. Ron stayed to see what he was doing, despite himself.  
  
He knew it was coming before it happened. Hermione came into Harry's arms, and they shared a quick kiss right there. A kiss of death, as Ron was concerned. Death to himself.  
  
Ron staggered away from the encounter, not physically injured, but mentally. Every single display of romance between the two- he just couldn't take it. Every little loving gaze, touch... and just forget about a kiss.  
  
All he had to do was not catch sight of the two in any form of... "Romantic intercourse," as he called it, and he would be fine. Yes, that was it, thought Ron. Just don't catch sight of them doing anything more serious than holding hands, a loving gaze... maybe a small, tiny, little, minute, miniscule kiss.  
  
But if he DID catch sight of them doing anything more...  
  
Well... he didn't know what he would do.  
  
__________  
  
You can guess what's next chapter, right? 


	13. Dealing with Death

Finally, I'm updating.  
  
And I have 70 reviews (YES!)  
  
__________  
  
Ron came down to the Common Room one Saturday to see a shocking sight.  
  
Harry and Hermione were...  
  
Arguing!?  
  
"Yes!" said Ron internally.  
  
"Fine, then I won't speak to you again, Mister Potter!" said Hermione indignantly.  
  
"That's what I was just about to say!" shouted Harry.  
  
And they both went off to their respective dormitories. Harry brushed past Ron without even looking at him; he was so deep in anger.  
  
"Is... this true?" breathed Ron. "Did they-"  
  
Just then, Harry and Hermione came back down from the dormitories.  
  
"Tortured by the thought of losing me?" Hermione asked Harry guiltily.  
  
"Were you?" responded Harry.  
  
"Yes." They both said at the same time, sealing their resolution with a kiss.  
  
And then they went back to their dormitories.  
  
Ron could only stand off to the side, and watch the whole argument play itself out. He didn't even have the chance to finish his sentence, he thought. IT DIDN'T EVEN LAST FOR ONE SENTENCE!  
  
But that wasn't what was mainly torturing his mind. That kiss was IT! He could not stand thinking of what might have been ANY LONGER!  
  
He hated to have to resort to this, but...  
  
Quietly looking around, he tried to stealthily sneak out of the Common Room. However, Ginny Weasley was just coming downstairs from the Girl's Dormitories, but she didn't suspect a thing.  
  
If only she knew just WHO Ron was going to see...  
  
__________  
  
Yeah, I know that was short, but it served its purpose.  
  
You serve your purpose. Review. 


	14. D's All Around

SORRY SORRY SORRY! No, really, I'm sorry. I had SO MANY TESTS during the week that I... couldn't update. But I'm still here.  
  
Anyway... let's go!  
  
__________  
  
"Yes, I can help you, We... er, I mean, Ron." Said the shadowy figure.  
  
"T-thank you, so much." Said Ron. "I... just thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Oh, yes, and in return?"  
  
Ron sighed, and handed over the very last of his pocket money.  
  
"Thank you, Ron. I'll do my... BEST!"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Breathed Ron. He immediately exited. He couldn't believe that he had just made a deal with that person. But he had. And it was too late to turn back now.  
  
__________  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" screamed Hermione. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"What... what's up?" grumbled Harry. He was about to go to bed, when he had heard Hermione's scream.  
  
"MY PLANNER'S GONE!"  
  
Harry became wide-eyed. "Wait a minute... that has all of the homework that I didn't write down!"  
  
"YES!" screamed Hermione. "AND WE HAVE A BIG POTIONS ESSAY DUE TWO DAYS FROM NOW, AND, FOR ONCE, I DIDN'T MEMORIZE KNOW WHAT IT'S ON!"  
  
"Oh, man..." said Harry slowly. Another "P" or "D" would kill his average. He didn't want to know what a "Z", for "Zero" would do.  
  
"WE HAVE TO FIND IT!" they both shouted at once. After a thorough search of the Gryffindor common room, which at least three more people got into, Hermione finally found it beside the fireplace.  
  
"FOUND IT!" shrieked Hermione happily. Harry, overflowed with relief, went over to Hermione to see what the homework was.  
  
"Good!" said Hermione, also relieved. "Okay, the material is on page 296 of our textbook. It should be easy enough."  
  
"I know." Said Harry, knowing Hermione was much more helpful to him than a textbook. And not to mention better-looking.  
  
__________  
  
"D's for both of you." Sneered Snape, handing Harry and Hermione both their papers back. However, he didn't look disappointed at all. He looked kind of happy.  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted both Harry and Hermione, first looking at Snape, and then at each other.  
  
__________  
  
I think I may start writing chapters of this length, but update faster. It works! Now review! 


	15. Short Chapter

Tests. They are a major... bummer. As in, they take so much time away from you. Namely free time. This means I had NO time to update. And guess what? I STILL have no time. I'm taking a 5-minute break right now. So, I took this break to tell you... and to just give you something to hold you over. Something SHORT, mind you.

!

"Yes." Said Snape, handing back Harry and Hermione's papers. "A 'D'."  
  
"But... how?" gasped Hermione.  
  
"Mister Potter here just earned his 'reward' with his abysmal writing skills, but you, Miss Granger... I daresay, copied down the homework wrong."  
  
Hermione looked at her paper with horror. On the top, next to the spiky black "D," was a statement scrawled in Snape's handwriting-  
  
"Wrong assignment pages! Unacceptable!"  
  
"But... this can't be right..." stammered Hermione. She had copied down the pages correctly- hadn't she?

!

See, I told you it'd be short. Don't cry- it's better than nothing at all! Well, back to work!


End file.
